


从百草园到三味书屋（中）

by Huangguakekeke



Category: hqfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangguakekeke/pseuds/Huangguakekeke





	从百草园到三味书屋（中）

自从和黄老师有了属于两个人的小秘密之后，范丞丞时不时就要去黄老师办公室报道。艺术班本来就和普通班级不在一栋楼，老师办公室里就黄明昊和另外一个已婚女老师，那老师怀孕之后基本就除了上课都不在学校里待了，倒是方便了范丞丞依赖上黄明昊。

有时候课间讨要一个深吻，有时候放学后再畅快的做爱，黄老师身上总是时不时出现不属于自己留下的印迹，范丞丞心有不爽却不能说，只是总是对着那深浅不一的红痕又啃又咬，把它覆盖替换上自己的杰作。

“范丞丞中午下课了来我办公室。”“嗯......”范丞丞勾了勾嘴角。午饭前最后一节课，临近下课大家都格外的躁动，普通学生为了抢食堂或者趁着午休跑到最远的小店吃上最想吃的饭菜，而范丞丞现在只想着他的小老师，或许等待的时候他已经自己玩了起来。

“黄老师今天这么着急吗？这才中午，学生都还在学校呢。”范丞丞象征的敲了敲门，便推开门边说着。没看见想象中那个笑盈盈的可爱的脸，倒是黄老师一脸正经严肃的坐在办公桌旁边。“我是叫你来说正事的。”“我说的也是正事儿。每次不管说什么，最后结果不都是和我做吗？”黄明昊被误会用意但又被说的有些尴尬，自己确实是来和范丞丞谈谈他的学习问题的——在和自己保持着这种关系之后，他不仅开始听课了，自己还总是偶尔指导他一下，提升倒是特别明显。而其他科的老师就有意见了，纷纷叫黄明昊多管管范丞丞，认为他进步空间很大。

黄明昊其实也不知道该怎么说服范丞丞，但还是把他叫来了。范丞丞并不是个不讲道理的学生，甚至相处起来能发现他很多可爱孩子气的一面，他极其聪明，却不肯努力。这种学生只能顺毛摸，一旦说错话，可能起的就是反效果了。

“数学老师和地理老师要你好好听课。你听不听我管不了，但你别睡的明目张胆，他们都来给我告状了。”“哦，好吧。这就是正经事啊，没两句就讲完了……所以黄老师叫我来的目的，根本就不是这个吧？”黄明昊也不想解释，开始翻起学的单词听写本，“我要改作业了，你去午休吧。”

范丞丞哪里会放过他，况且黄明昊今天穿的整整齐齐，高领的打底衫把脖颈处遮的严严实实，于是已经抓起黄老师逼着他和自己接吻，手按耐不住的想脱了他的衣服一看究竟。黄明昊知道范丞丞的那些小孩子心思，但他不问，于是也不说，但今天自己的套头的衣服，范丞丞不怕麻烦也要把它脱下来，想必又是动了些少年人的小心思。

一般碰到麻烦穿脱的衣服，范丞丞都选择不脱掉，就连裤子，也常常只扒到一半，毕竟学校里不能给人安全感，身体在空气里的过分暴露，总会引起不安。果然一道从锁骨开始到胸口的吻痕就触目惊心的出现在那具美好的身体上，范丞丞足足愣了有几秒钟，没说什么，照着黄明昊的锁骨就咬了下去。“痛！！！你是狗啊，范丞丞。”范丞丞没理会，这只生闷气的“小狼狗”撕咬舔弄着只是被人拿去玩了一下的最爱的“玩具”，气都撒在“玩具”身上却没想过会不会被自己弄坏的后果。

范丞丞有些粗暴的抽插撞击着黄明昊臀肉，“啪啪”的啪打声在安静的午休时间格外清晰，没多做扩张虽不知受伤，可快感减了大半，真是个不心疼人的小孩子。黄明昊抓着范丞丞的头发，舌尖勾勒着他的唇型，只给他的嘴唇上沾上些水泽就离开。范丞丞喜欢与他接吻，但黄明昊往往选择浅尝辄止，范丞丞把这个行为归结为黄明昊根本没那么喜欢自己，只把自己当个随传随到的人型按摩棒。想到这，范丞丞更生气了，硬是把舌头挤进黄明昊嘴里，拉着他打太极，黄明昊不恼，也不配合，更不主动。范丞丞气得用自己的门牙去撞了一下黄明昊的，黄明昊不知道是撞疼的还是后面爽的，叫出声来很是勾人。

“你对我好一点，听我的话，我就跟你保证以后不出现这些东西......”黄明昊还拽着范丞丞的头发，逼着他看着自己的眼睛，发誓似的严肃。“我不信。你知道不留吻痕很简单，我想听的是......你只和我做...”范丞丞拆穿了黄老师话里的小心机。

黄明昊听罢便闭口不言，范丞丞只能跟着沉默。而打破这安静的，还是黄明昊收到的一通电话。范丞丞抢先一步看到了来电备注的名字——蔡徐坤，在黄明昊想挂断的时候，抢过来帮他接听了还顺便贴心的开了外放。

“我这周末没有通告，我回A城来陪你吧……”  
“......”黄明昊没敢吱声。  
“您好，我是黄老师的班长，他现在有点事，不方便接电话，我帮您转达一下吧？”范丞丞说道，还一边尽量的保持着均匀的呼吸。  
“好，帮我告诉他蔡徐坤周末回来找他就行，谢谢了。”  
“不客气，再见！”范丞丞愉快的收了线，咬着“玩具”的耳朵，又开始折磨他。  
“黄老师，蔡学长，是我们学校上一届艺术班的吧？”  
“嗯......”  
“他未必也是您的班长？得了您的什么好处，毕业了一年还记着来看您呀？”黄明昊没有说话，应付身后又痛又爽的折磨已经很劳神了。  
“他不是早就出道当明星了吗？去年好不容易把读了几年的高三毕了业，是不是也是黄老师鞠躬尽瘁教他念书啊……”

好不容易被折磨到范丞丞射了进去，黄明昊就只有后面被操到高潮了一次，只能任命，擦完后穴里流出来的精液，埋怨完范丞丞不戴套，见范丞丞也没有帮自己撸出来的意思，便赶了他走。

锁骨还在隐隐做痛，被范丞丞的小孩子气折磨的够呛，身心俱疲的给蔡徐坤回过去一个电话。“坤坤什么事呀？”黄明昊明知故问，他喜欢听蔡徐坤说白忙里抽出时间陪自己的话语，年纪明明比自己小，却说的又宠溺又温柔。

蔡徐坤说过很多次想和黄明昊真正的在一起，他喜欢黄明昊，而且黄明昊也迷恋他。可是黄明昊拒绝了，他说“你以后还会遇到很多人，你喜欢我我知道，可是这不代表我们能长久在一起，谈恋爱要面对很多现实的问题，你这么小还是多投身工作吧，我不想绑着你...”

黄明昊说的情真意切，可是这只是一半的理由，因为他是个贪心的人，他除了蔡徐坤，他还爱着好多人，但是蔡徐坤什么第一次都是同黄明昊一起，第一次爱一个人，当然也是黄明昊。黄明昊到底是受不起这份爱，还是贪心，他自己也不知道。

高三生周六正常上课，蔡徐坤记得这一点，赶上飞机延误，下午下了飞机就直接一车回到了自己的母校，迫不及待想要见那个人。艺术班在实验楼，经过安静的理化实验室，来到办公室门口却听见那熟悉又撩拨的声音。他觉得即使是黄明昊的呼吸声他也能听的出来，他实在不忍心推门看到底是怎样一副光景能发出这种呻吟，甚至还能听见偶尔黄明昊的轻笑声。

站的腿有点发麻，听见门开了，蔡徐坤也不避着，就见到一个棕发的比自己个头高大的少年走了出来，他边出门还扣着扣子，看见了蔡徐坤，耸了耸肩，转头和黄明昊道别。

“坤坤？”黄明昊看着门外的人，他根本没想到蔡徐坤会找到办公室来，以为和平时一样，来接他下班，所以他赶在下班之前就要解决范丞丞。蔡徐坤有些沉默，不知道说什么合适，刚刚撞见别人办完事，还是自己喜欢的人。黄明昊也选择沉默，说不尴尬是假的，他也不知道蔡徐坤从什么时候站在门口的，但是他又觉得被听见了也好，这样他就不会再付出更多，惹得自己贪心病又犯了。

蔡徐坤很自然的搂过他说，“这个点，你不应该去给学生放学了吗？黄老师？”黄明昊知道蔡徐坤的脾气，表面上温和，却还是不高兴的。自从毕业后蔡徐坤就再也没喊过自己黄老师，他本来就读了几遍高三，年纪与自己差的不大，直呼其名让两人时常有一种真的情侣的感觉。“嗯，那你在办公室等我吧。”“好，但黄老师记得放学就回来哦，别给学生开小灶去了。”其实是有意所指刚刚见到的范丞丞。

果不其然放学后就被范丞丞拦下来，“老师，他是你的旧情人吗？”“不算......”“那你现在喜欢我吗？”“......”黄明昊没有回答，抱着文件夹子就走了。

范丞丞没得到答案，其实就是答案，黄明昊估计就是把自己当个炮友，还要他当班长管学生。范丞丞还想追问，却看见了走廊尽头等着黄明昊的蔡徐坤。黄明昊甩开范丞丞，朝蔡徐坤小跑了过去，挽住他的手。

蔡徐坤带着黄明昊去吃了晚饭，两个人在餐厅旁边的湖边消食散步，“明昊，好久没见你了……”他想聊聊下午见到的小男生。“虽然我没有和你确定关系，但是果然，看到你和别人有点什么我还是会伤心的。”黄明昊没吱声，静静的听到。

“坤坤，我不和你谈恋爱，是因为我觉得我们没有未来，我也不想成为你的阻碍，你不觉得你很热爱你的事业，你也能把它做的更好吗？而不是一有时间就来找我......”黄明昊的话有些绝情。“可是......”

黄明昊松开拉着蔡徐坤的手，“我喜欢你，我也知道你喜欢我。但是你知道吗？我不只喜欢你，但你却只喜欢我。所以，这不公平你知道么？我不会和你在一起的。”  
“你的意思是，你也有别的人放不下吗？”  
“对，就你今天见到的。我很喜欢他，你不能陪伴我的时候，我甚至想过和他在一起......”黄明昊甚至不知道自己说的是不是真话，但他必须得说，他不想要蔡徐坤对自己这么好，好到让他贪心不足；他还怕蔡徐坤只爱他，只对他一个人好。所以每每蔡徐坤搂着他说“我好爱你，我只爱你。”的时候，黄明昊都觉得恐惧，因为他知道这是一句真话，真诚的话语让他窒息，仿佛把他那颗多情的心拎出来鞭挞一般难受。

“哦......”蔡徐坤情绪很低落，重新拉着黄明昊的手，但没再说话。

晚上回到蔡徐坤的家，他刚上大学就凭自己演出赚的钱买下的江景房，装修一如既往的华丽。黄明昊知道蔡徐坤喜欢华丽的东西，他热爱美，热爱艺术，明明自己这么普通，也就是看起来稍微年轻了一点，脸稍微比普通人小了一点，但黄明昊不知道，在蔡徐坤眼里他有多好看，有多喜欢，就连他之前一不小心过年吃胖了十斤，蔡徐坤对他肚子上的软肉都爱屋及乌了。

黄明昊勾着蔡徐坤的脖子，要他先去洗澡，自己便躺在沙发上玩手机，打开微信的时候，手总是不受控制的点开来和范丞丞的聊天，很久没聊天了。就在这个时候突然收到一条短信，这个年代没人用短信了，除了台湾来大陆念书没有微信的林彦俊，他的短信写道：黄老师周末要来我家玩吗？我买了新的游戏，可以一起打。黄明昊回复道：朋友周末回来了，要陪他，下周三学校组织活动，我可以去找你。

黄明昊打字的速度飞快，回复完就删掉了聊天记录，他也不知道自己在心虚什么，被蔡徐坤看到了范丞丞就算了，不能再知道自己一直和林彦俊保持着联系，不然他该讨厌自己了。

林彦俊和蔡徐坤都是上一届的毕业生，蔡徐坤因为早已出道当艺人，高三硬生生读了三年，如果不是黄明昊的督促，估计更不会毕业；而林彦俊不一样，是毕业后突然被星探看上，现在也是个小有名气的演员。这两人当年就都喜欢粘着黄明昊，一口一个“黄老师”的叫着，互相还看不爽。

“你去洗澡吧。”蔡徐坤把脸上的淡妆卸掉了，头发也没完全吹干，额前的还滴着水，看起来有些疲惫。也是，好不容易没有通告清闲两天，还要飞回A市陪自己，黄明昊觉得自己真的太贪心了。

黄明昊洗完澡出来，看到蔡徐坤半躺在床上居然睡着了，手上还拿着手机，摇摇欲坠。他轻轻爬上床，挪到蔡徐坤的腿间，解开他的浴袍，舔弄着还未苏醒的分身。

蔡徐坤醒了，看着给自己服务的黄明昊，宠溺的摸着黄明昊蓬松的头发，看到他勾人的样子，想到他平日对自己的好，觉得一身疲乏都已消失。

“都累睡着了，今天我来服务你吧？”黄明昊说完，一边按压着后穴扩张一边跨坐在蔡徐坤的身上，慢慢坐了下去。

听着黄明昊越来越浪的叫声，蔡徐坤只觉得黄明昊自己上下前后的摇臀已经不够了，他扶起来黄明昊，把他压上一边墙，用站着的姿势，狠狠地干了进去。“啊...嗯......”黄明昊喜欢这个姿势，特别是如果一脚踩到一边低矮的床头柜上的时候，那个角度刚好弄的他欲仙欲死，话都说不明白。

黄明昊前后很快都高潮了，蔡徐坤熟悉他的身体，接着又大开大合的干了没几下，蔡徐坤便抽了出来，“今天没带套，别射在里面了......”“其实没关系的......”黄明昊还喘着气说，“我帮你吧。然后跪在了地上，用手帮他撸动着滚烫的甚至能感受到血管的跳动的分身。

听着蔡徐坤低低地喘息声，就知道他快要到了,黄明昊，故意把脸凑了过去，“想射我脸上吗？”说完蔡徐坤一个没忍住，射了黄明昊一脸，从额前的碎发、睫毛，再到脸颊和嘴唇上，都挂着乳白色的精液。

男人之所以喜欢颜射，不代表他能给生理上带来多大的快感，他更像是一种强者的仪式，一种标记自己所有物的精神上的快感。

蔡徐坤一般不会这样做，是因为他觉得这样做不太尊重人，但不代表他不喜欢这么做，他爱极了黄明昊脸上粘满他的精液，弱弱的、迷茫的样子，让自己充满保护欲，满足了自己的占有欲。而黄明昊很懂他，蔡徐坤喜欢这样，因为他心高气傲，喜欢别人的臣服，如果不是太爱自己，也许他早就会想这么做。

黄明昊站起身，擦着脸上的精液，“这么浓，你多久没和人做了？没有好看的送上门来吗，做偶像这么自律啊？”黄明昊故意打趣道。蔡徐坤亲吻住黄明昊的嘴，阻止了他继续说的企图。“是啊，不像某些人，天天白日宣淫。”蔡徐坤的语气酸酸的。

“我只是一个有正常生理需求的成年人罢了。”黄明昊说道，也不做辩解。蔡徐坤耸了耸肩表示无奈，事实上他真的挺无奈的，因为他看见黄明昊刚刚收到一条短信：黄老师每次来找我，我都会发现我的“爱”被人覆盖了诶，是不是这个周末来找你的朋友做的啊？

手机屏幕很快就暗了下去，却足够蔡徐坤把它看完，那个“爱”被覆盖了，听起来总有点怪怪的，何况来信人，居然是自己不大喜欢的林彦俊......


End file.
